The present invention relates to a type of medical device that is used to take a sample of arterial blood. An arterial blood collection is done commonly in emergency room settings, as well as hospitals to test for various conditions, such as blood oxygen levels and pH. The standard devices currently used are coated with heparin to prevent blood clotting and the fit between the plunger piston and the barrel is loose enough to allow the arterial blood pressure to move the piston as the device fills with arterial blood. These requirements complicate the reaction of the needle.